Prince Hugh
Prince Hugh is a minor character and one of the secondary antagonists in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He is an orphan who was imbued with magical powers by a witch, then given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom to serve as one of his Princes. Hugh could be based on the dwarf Regin of Norse mythology stories. Appearance and Personality Hugh is a handsome man, with medium-length brown hair and light green eyes. He has a kinder face than his brothers, though his intellect and words can be twice as sharp. He wears a hood and robes befitting one that has chosen a life of study and rumination. Hugh is gifted with a powerful intellect and a way with magic and Alchemy. He has a keen interest in Astronomy and enjoys reading. He also has a deep fondness for owls. Hugh is responsible for navigating the Sky Kingdom's location and creating the magic beans that keep his father and brothers virtually immortal (as well as the other kinds of beans). He is mindlessly loyal to King Eurig, thanks to a spell placed on him by the witch. He cares greatly for Emma, though he refuses to help her put an end to the King's mad plans. He does express sadness, however, that their father won't let them help Emma reunite with Jack. History Little is known of Hugh's heritage and upbringing. He was taken in by the Evil Witch when he was young, who gave him his power of intellect. The witch then sent him to King Eurig to act as one of his Princes. King Eurig treated Hugh as a son and he grew into his genius. Once grown, his mindless loyalty to the Sky Kingdom and its King led to him being one of the three great guardians of the Kingdom. Hugh was instrumental in the King's plans to destroy the world, though he mostly stayed out of the fray. His efforts to block the Fairytale Detective from stopping King Eurig were mostly limited to creating confusion and trying to dissuade the Detective from continuing, though he did attack as a last resort. Hugh's attack was stopped short by the arrival of Jack, and he made a quick getaway. Although Hugh was not seen again after his failed attempt at attacking the Detective, he survived the destruction of the Sky Kingdom along with his brothers. For many years, the three princes wandered the world looking for some way to bring their father back to life. Eventually, they met Giselle, a witch who claimed she could make wishes come true through her magic matchsticks. In truth, Giselle could only create illusions but Hugh's brother Julian saw an opportunity to use her and claimed the three had come to provide for her. Julian even provided his brother with a new name - Dark Night, for his intelligent and stealth. Eventually, Julian willing imprisoned himself in Giselle's Garden to nurture his plan for revenge while Hugh and Leonard continued on their journey to revive their father. Powers and Abilities * Longevity: '''After consuming the bean of longevity, Hugh is able to live a long, almost an immortal life. * '''Alchemy knowledge * Invisibility: After consuming the beans of invisibility, Hugh can disappear for a short amount of time. * [[Nature Manipulation|'Nature Manipulation']]:''' Studying alchemy and with the help of a bean, Hugh can transform or encase his arm in vines to attack people. Relationships * King Eurig (adoptive father, deceased) * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (adoptive mother, presumed deceased) * Princess of the Sky Kingdom (adoptive sister, fate unknown) * Prince Leonard (eldest brother) * Prince Julian (elder brother, deceased) * Emma (adoptive descendant/long grand-niece) * Jack (enemy) * Evil Witch (childhood guardian, fate unknown) * Giselle (acquaintance, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (enemy) Relevant Parables '''The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy King who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the King so he brought them to his Kingdom and appointed them Princes. The King's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the Kingdom in fear, but the three loyal Princes remained by the King's side. It was on the deserted Kingdom that the Princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest Prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second Prince, Julian, was the King's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shape-shifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest Prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Pursuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the King's whims. Their mindless devotion to the King made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. 'The Second Prince's Revenge '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once there were three orphan boys who were picked up by an old crone and passed down to a king, for each of them was imbued with a special talent. The king appointed them princes. The three princes followed their father, the king, with blind loyalty. One day, their regular lives were interrupted by a treasure hunter and a detective. It resulted in the king dying, and the destruction of his kingdom soon followed. The princes survived, but they had lost everything: their kingdom, their family, and their purpose for existence. The three princes wandered around to look for a way to bring back their deceased father. They met a girl who claimed to grant wishes. Thought the second prince noticed that the girl's power was only an illusion, he saw her potential. Suddenly, a plan flashed in his mind. He lied, saying they were knights, coming to provide aid to the girl. The elder prince was filled with strength and as vigorous as the Bright Morning. The second prince was an passionate as the Radiant Sun. The youngest prince was as intelligent and steady as the Dark Night. And so these were the names that they were known by. They claimed a destroyer, a detective, was coming. They said it would be better for the girl to grant more people's wishes so she should gain even more power. Finally, the second prince succeeded in approaching the girl, for he was the only one willing to make a sacrifice and imprison himself within the girl's illusory world. The oldest and the youngest princes continued on their journey to revive their father. Only the second prince stayed behind. He was only too happy to realize that besides raising his father from the dead, there were still many other things he could do, like exacting his revenge upon those who ruined his life. Trivia * Hugh's name has various origins. It is English, but from the German word "hug" which means "heart", "mind", or "spirit". It is a name popular within the Frankish and French nobility. * Hugh's alias from 'The Second Prince's Revenge' parable is a reference to the Black Horseman, Dark Midnight, one of the faithful servants from the Russian tale of Baba Yaga. Quotes Quotes by Prince Hugh * "Look at that, an unexpected guest. How very rude, Detective, to come without an invitation." * "I know what you're trying to do, Detective. Why work so hard against the inevitable?" * "Why do you care so much about such worthless people?" * "Humans are cruel, sin-ridden beings. They carry out horrible atrocities every day, without a thought to their victims." * "Sometimes, she will use the telescope to watch the town - and him. She says nothing, but we know she misses him. We want to help, but Father refuses." (from Hugh's diary) * "Why defend such miserable creatures? Surely, you see they are beyond help." * "Join us, Detective. We will cleanse the world of its evil and remake it in the glorious image of my father." * "We can start fresh, the world will be better off. We can create the ultimate utopia." * "Stop wasting your time, Detective. Embrace the purge and accept your fate." * "Don't say I didn't warn you." Quotes about Prince Hugh * "The prince appears to be quite interested in the cosmos, but why?" - Fairytale Detective Gallery Character= Hugh_in_Memorial_Plaza.jpg|Hugh in Memorial Plaza Hugh_in_Labatory.jpg|Hugh in Laboratory hugh2.jpg|Hugh in his Solarium Hugh_in_Library.jpg|Hugh in Library Hugh_emerges_from_Navigation_Room.jpg|Hugh emerges from the Navigation Room Hugh_and_bean.png|Hugh with Magic Bean hugh vine hand.jpg|Hugh's Hand Transforms hugh1.PNG|Hugh Attacking |-|Depictions= Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Hugh represented as a book in Sky Kingdom family crest, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Portraitleonardstower.jpg|Depiction of Hugh in Sky Kingdom Royal Family portrait, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Bolideshardprincescarving.jpg|Depiction of Hugh in "The Bolide Shard" carving, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Owl lion deer.jpg|Hugh represented as an owl in Three Princes relief, Jack and the Sky Kingdom hughs photo.jpg|Photo of Hugh and Emma in Library, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Royalfamily.jpg|Hugh depicted in portrait of the royal family (including Emma), Jack and the Sky Kingdom JatSK three princes.jpg |-|Locations= hughs solarium.jpg|Hugh's Solarium JatSK room.jpg JatSK library.jpg|Hugh's Library JatSK control room.jpg|Hugh's Control Room |-|Other Images= hugh concept.jpg|Hugh Concept Art hughs desk.jpg|Hugh's Desk Three sons parable.jpg|Prince Hugh featured in "The Three Sons" Parable image The Second Prince's Revenge Parable Image.jpg|Prince Hugh featured in "The Second Prince's Revenge" Parable image Threesons gem.jpg|Prince Hugh featured in "The Three Sons" Parable gem Jatsk-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Dp06-steam-site3.jpg|Steam Site Background DP6 SE feature.jpg Fb87fc0f957edae7c2ce943875bb7cdc 1136x639.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Princes of the Sky Kingdom Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Unknown Status Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise